Sweet Deadly Sin
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Humankind cannot gain anything but without first give something up in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost...the Equivalent Exchange, the first law of Alchemy. What would happen if someone was broken by that law? Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Guys, Warrior Nun here! It's been four long years since I've written something. Mainly it was college and a really HUGE writer's block, but…I guess that is just making excuses huh? After re-reading my own stories, I realized how…green horn I was back then. But now…this will be different. I will start anew with my stories, with more maturity. Better than ever! Ok, that's boasting, but it's the closest thing to describe it!

Ok…I'm cutting to the chase, the roles to certain characters are the same but the plot might be different. And more cleared up as well. Please expect the same thing to other stories that are also being followed as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Saiyuki cast and the FMA plot. Brotherhood storyline to be exact.

Pairings: 39(Sanzo/Goku)+Homura, 58 (Gojyo/Hakkai), Kougaiji/Yaone

Warnings: Lime, future lemon, attempted rape, senseless violence, blood, gore, sexual preferences, strong language, scenes of military corruption, disturbing scenes that might be visual in your mind, and use of tobacco and liquor.

Special thanks to Eva, who looked over this. Thank you my dear friend.

…_Either because of love or out of foolish curiosity, human transmutations are attempted…and when these attempts all backfire, a different life is created…a being that has its own body and mind, but no soul…_

_**This is how the damned are born…**_

Wrath, Fullmetal Alchemist (the first series)

Chapter 1: The Birth of the Damned

The moon's light shines through a darkened room, illuminating it enough to reveal the bloody mutilated corpses of a what looked like a small-time gang of crooks along with a sole female, probably an accomplice and a prostitute. Their blood was smeared all over the walls and their faces are frozen with horror and agony. By the window sat a young blond man clad in black leather, staring coldly at his fallen victims. With him are two other men that were dressed similarly to his, one a redhead and the other a brunet. The blond clicks the lighter a few times before a spark of flame comes to life. He then placed the tip of his cigarette to the flame before closing the metal lighter shut and took a long drag the nicotine stick.

"We should get back to Mother now…" the Brunet spoke. "From what I heard from her, we will have a new brother soon."

The Redhead turned to his companion with a familiar smile. "The last one, right?" he asked. "Finally, after all these years, the Old Hag will have a complete set."

The blond blew out a stream of smoke before turning his attention to the full moon before him, its light shone upon his cat-like violet eyes, giving the pair a rather chilling glare.

"Shut your face, you perverted bastard," the Blond man spoke up as the smoke evaporates into the air. "Seven or six, the number of our little play group isn't our concern, what matters are that we need to find suitable candidates as Sacrifices. What the damn old hag wants with them is her own damn business."

The red-haired man casually shrugged, seeing that their eldest "brother" doesn't want any further discussion.

"Fine, fine…" Then he turned to what is left of their unfortunate victims, cocking his head to the side in a mock curiosity. "So, what could we do about them? It seems that we went a little overboard with our fun." The way he spoke the word fun wasn't as pleasant as it sounded, his smirk wasn't really helping.

The dark-haired man frowned at him, shooting a disapproved green glare at his companion.

"A 'little' is more or less an understatement with you, Brother Lust," he pointed out. "Besides…Mother won't be pleased once she hears about this."

A scoff was heard among them as the blond man took another drag from his cigarette.

"So what else is new?" he commented before shifting his violet gaze over to the bodies, blowing another stream of smoke. The grey ribbon shimmered a bit before the bloody mess as it slowly evaporates into the air.

"Such pathetic creatures."

The fog spreads thickly around the forest, and the darkness around the area is making it more eerie, like something that can be seen in horror movies with the lights out. It slithers between the trees and pluses as if it's alive. The air is thickly filled with the coppery scent of blood and the after-effects of an alchemic transmutation. A slender young bronze hand rested upon the trunk of a tree, smearing red blood upon its dark brown bark. Heavy breathing and the stumbling sounds of clumsy footsteps could be heard throughout the night as the creature moved into the clearing which was bathed underneath the silvery light of the full moon.

The male body is fully tanned from top to bottom and not a single piece of clothing could be found, leaving the boy bare and naked to the elements around him. The blood stains his whole body, dripping off of him like water as it leaves behind a small bloody trail. Wide topaz orbs glanced around in confusion, as tresses of brown hair swayed in the light breeze.

"Where…" was the first word he spoke out, his voice is rough and raspy.

_Where…am I? _

_**WHO**__ am I?_

All criticism will be welcomed, flames, on the other hand will be used for roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. Please expect some changes in later chapters in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

If it's Sweet Deadly Sin, you all want…its Sweet Deadly Sin you'll get. Corny, I know, it's the best I've got. Anyways, here's the second chapter. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or FMA. I'm just an ordinary girl with extraordinary ideas. (Though, I don't know that they are extraordinary, but it might be, to you guys). But if I do own both, I'd had both the Saiyuki and Fullmetal Alchemist cast all have a river dance competition.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Houtou Siblings 

The train howled loudly as the people boards upon it. A young girl ran towards the steps to the train as she drags along her luggage, before looking back. The bells upon her hair band that is supporting her orange hair in a ponytail jingled as she moved her head. "Ne, Onii-chan, hurry up and get moving, before the train leaves." She called back to the approaching man who is jogging towards her.

His long maroon hair flapped behind him as he jogged; in his arm is a bag filled with nikumen, while in the other arm is his own luggage. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he told her as they both board the train.

The conductor looked around before blowing the whistle, signaling the train to move. The engines hissed with life as the train move along the tracks before speeding up. Kougaiji and his younger sister sat upon one of the vacant seats inside a cart that has several people. He stared out at the window in silence, looking at the scenery passing by as Lirin munches upon the nikumen.

_Dear Mother,_

_Lirin and I are now leaving for Central to enter the state alchemist exams. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but don't worry; we'll back soon to visit you if we get some time off…hopefully. To be honest, I don't want to be in the military, but since it has some good payments…well, I guess it's convincing for me to buy the medicine for your sickness and pay the bills… _

-

_Please have faith that Lirin and I will pass the exams…with these stones, I'll be a state alchemist in no time… even if I had to be the military's dog. _

_-Love Kougaiji and Lirin_

A woman in her early thirties or forties finished reading the letter as she sat at the dining table before looking out at the window, staring at the swing that is built upon a tree branch. "Kougaiji…Lirin…" she whispered softly.

-

The train…

Kougaiji lets out a sigh before turning to his younger sister. "Lirin…" he spoke up, getting her attention.

Lirin looked up to him with a nikumen in her mouth. "Yeah?" she responded, her reply sounded muffled.

"Tell me again, why I agree on taking the alchemist exams in Central?" the older teen asked. Lirin bit off a piece from the meat-filled pastry and eats it before swallowing and replying to her older brother. "Well, it pays you well…you might earned some respect as a state alchemist…plus, you get to travel." Lirin told him, before taking another bite on her nikumen.

"But there is the aftermath, Lirin," Kougaiji countered. "If I pass, I have to be the military's dog on a leash…" then he paused as the maroon-haired teen gulped back a lump in his throat. "And we'll have our asses beaten by _her._"

Lirin stopped chewing the piece of her nikumen before swallowing along with a lump of her throat. She looked over to her older brother, with fear evident in her eyes.

"D-do you think…that s-s-sensei would find out?" she asked in a shaking tone.

"If she does…we'll be in the hospital before we take the exams."

"Oh, man."

-

Central headquarters…

-Break room-

"Hey, did you guys hear? There's a new guy coming from the west to take the alchemist exams." A military officer told his small group of buddies as he took a seat with them. They are all on their break, and played poker as cups of coffee are nearby. One of the officers turned to the one that spoke. "From the west?" he asked.

"That's unusual…the only guy I ever heard that is from the west is that one guy who invented a new substance that can transmute things without even a circle." Another officer spoke up as he took a card from a pile.

"But it's like a long time ago right?" the third officer asked.

"About 12 years ago from what I've heard." The fourth officer said as he reached over to get his coffee cup.

"Yeah, he's quite famous around here…but then he suddenly went up and disappeared." The second officer said as he took a card from the pile. "Rumors said that he ran off with a lover."

The fourth lets out an hm as he sips his coffee. "Must be hard for the Mrs." He commented.

The second officer nodded. "Yeah…just imagine it: throwing all God knows how long years away just for some random woman you meet on the streets?" he said, before shaking his head. "I wonder if he has any kids."

The other officers shrugged. "Who knows?" the fourth officer said.

Everyone else proceed to what they are doing, unaware of a person who is listening from the outside. _A young man form the west desires to be an alchemist? How very interesting. _The ominous figure thought as he watched the lips of the officers' move. Then in a blink of an eye, the figure from the tree branches vanishes out of sight.

-

A beautiful young brunette woman sat upon a white patio chair with a cup of green tea sitting upon a matching patio table beside her. The silts of her white halter dress reveal long bare legs crossed over one another, as she stared at the water lily pond with light dark amethyst eyes that look like they are filled with wisdom with a hint of devilishness…and boredom. She let a sigh escaped from her red lips as she stared down at the lilies.

"Isn't there anything interesting happening today?" she asked at the lilies before falling silent again, as if hoping that they would answer her…at least reply with a sign.

Then her prayer has been answered when a young ninja dressed in white appeared before her. He was kneeling upon his right knee and bowed before her. "I have news, my lady…there is movement from the west." He reported.

A dark eyebrow was lifted as she stared at the white ninja from the corner of her eye. "Really now?" she spoke. "Surely it must be some tourist going to Central."

The white ninja shook his head. "No…it's a young man that desires to be an alchemist. Who knows? He could be of some good use to us." He told her.

Hearing this made a smirk crept up to her beautiful face, as she shifted her dark purple eyes back to the lily pond. A mischievous chuckle escaped from her lips as the white ninja looked up to her a bit. "Well, well, looks like I won't be bored for a while after all, wouldn't I?" she asked, to the lilies again, before looking back at the ninja.

"Hakuryu, gather up all the details on this man once he reaches to Central…and then inform the others, I'm sure they'll have a Hell of a time after these long 12 years." She ordered him.

The ninja nodded. "Yes, my lady." With that, he disappeared, leaving the woman alone with her lilies. The woman sighed as she flips her dark bangs away from her face before looking at the lilies with a devious smirk upon her lips.

"So…it has finally begun."

* * *

Sorry if it's not really long as you all expected, but please review…and inform me of the mistakes I must have made. Just tell me on what you've think of this. 

But more importantly…who is this sensei that the Houtou siblings fear? Like Hell I'm gonna tell you! NYAH!


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is…the third chapter of Sweet Deadly Sin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and Saiyuki (though the storyline is a bit altered, so it might be different from the FMA storyline).

Chapter 3: Arrived in Central

The train howled as it slowed down to the station stop of Central, and Lirin almost danced as she got off of the train. "We're finally here, Onii-chan!" she cried, as she twirled around to face him. Kougaiji smiled slightly at his sister's childish display before looking around at the city before him. He had never been into a city before, and this one is quite busy compared to Resembool. The streets are filled with cars and people walking up and down the sidewalks, and lots of shops and restaurants.

"What a town." Kougaiji said to himself as he places his and Lirin's luggage down upon the ground.

Then he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Kougaiji looked around the station, trying to locate the owner, but didn't know where. Then he spotted who he is looking for, there stood by a car is a man in a blue military uniform. The man has short spiky black hair and a pair of blue eyes that shone a brotherly shine to them. He appears to be quite young but Kougaiji knew that he's older than him.

The military officer noticed Kougaiji staring at him, he smiled and approached them. "Welcome to Central, I'm Sha Jien, your guide." The man now known as Jien greeted, with a military salute.

-

"So, you guys are from the west, right?" Jien asked, as staring up at Kougaiji and Lirin's reflections in the rear-view mirror as he drove them down the street.

Kougaiji nodded as Lirin stared at the shops and people passing by in awe. "Yeah, haven't you been to Resembool?" he asked the older man.

Jien shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road before him. "Nope, couldn't say I have," he answered. "But I do hear that it's very peaceful and relaxing once you've set foot there, I even heard it has beautiful grassland sceneries." Lirin turned her attention away from the passenger car window and look over to the older man.

"It does, and it has some really good apples too!" she added.

Jien laughed lightly at this. "Does it now? I should go there on vacation sometime." He said, before taking a turn around a corner. When they did, Kougaiji and Lirin saw a man in the same uniform as Jien, motioning them to move over to another lane. They both see a few policemen and military men alike gathered at a apartment building, some are motioning people on the sidewalk to keep walking on to ignore the scene.

The Houtou siblings stared at the scene before them as they pass by. Kougaiji lean up to the front seat to get closer to Jien. "Jien-san, what's going on over there?" he asked. Hearing this, the older man looked at rear-view mirror on his car window before looking back on the road. "It's just some investigation…there's nothing to worry about." Jien told him as they drove uphill.

Watching from above is a white-clad figure hanging upside down from the soles of his feet on a tree branch. Hakuryu watched them drove off before smirking to himself beneath his facial mask. _Resembool, huh? _He thought to himself. _This might be even more interesting. _Then the platinum-blond look over to where the police and military men are at the apartment, obviously investigating something. Hakuryu scowled at this, knowing what happened in inside one of the apartment rooms.

_Ugh, not again._

"Kono baka." He muttered to himself before disappearing.

-

Inn room from across the street…

A steady steam of pale smoke passed through the equally pale lips and evaporates into the air as the owner stares out at the window down at the passing people with a dead pan look. He sat by the window upon a table with his legs crossed, the end of his cigarette lets out a thin stream of smoke. The blond stared outside of the streets from the dark room he resides in, before taking another drag from his cigarette. Then he noticed policemen…and military men by another apartment building. They look like they're investigating something.

_Tch…this again? _He thought to himself.

"Pride…"

A set of deadly narrow amethyst eyes turned and locked with a pair of emerald-colored kind ones, the right eye is covered by brown bangs. "What?" he asked his voice is gruff and sounded like he wanted to kill him. The brunet didn't seem to mind the tone, and instead smiled. "Kanzeon-sama wanted to meet with us." He told him in a polite and cheerful tone.

Pride lets out a tch as he rose from his seat. "Kuso baba…what does she want now?" he asked.

The brunet laughed as he leans against the doorframe of the opened door. "You know, you have to show a little bit more respect to Kanzeon-sama, Pride," he told him, with a smile still on his face. "She is, after all, our master."

Pride stared at his companion blankly before replying.

"Are you always acting this grown up, Wrath?" he questioned. Wrath chuckled lightly at the blond's question. "Well, I have to be, even though I'm the youngest." He said, before getting off of the door frame. "Shall we go then?"

Pride nodded. "Aa…" he said, as he crushed the cigarette between his fingers and flick it into a garbage can nearby. The leather clad man walked towards the door before stopping by the fellow black-clad latter. "Oh, and by the way…**_he _**did it again." Pride told Wrath. Wrath didn't seem to be surprise on hearing this, his smile disappeared and a serious frown took its place.

"That explains the military dogs outside of that apartment across the street." He said his tone is no longer cheerful.

Pride nodded, while putting his hands in his jeans pockets. "Yeah, but I'm sure you'll deal with him once we're back. You do have your own ways on disciplining that cockroach." He said, a smirk forms upon his handsome face.

Wrath smirked back at Pride. "And you know I do." He said as he held up his hand and a green aura appears and radiates around it.

-

Please review and remind me of my mistakes. Again, I'm sorry for the shortness.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, Saiyuki and FMA fans, here is the long-waited, Sweet Deadly Sin, chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki and FMA, they are rightfully belonged to Kazuya Minekura and Hiromu Arakawa…but I do have the rightful ownership of the OCs presented in this fic in the future chapters.

Further warning: Possible case of OOC-ness.

-

Chapter 4: Mustang

"Well, here we are, the Central Headquarters." Jien announced as he stopped in front of the gates. The Houtou siblings stared at the building in awe, upon the building is a green flag with an image that looks vaguely like a dragon. "Whoa." Is all that Kougaiji could breathe out. Jien nodded in agreement as he also stared up at the building.

"Yeah, I know, impressive, huh?" he asked.

"I'll say." Lirin spoke, finally found her voice.

Then the gates are starting to open, and Jien starts up the engine again. "So, shall we?" Jien said, before driving through the gates. The gates closed after them, once they've entered.

-

"The Colonel's office is right down this hallway, I'll take you two to him." Jien told the maroon-haired teen. Kougaiji nodded as he walked behind the older man. They both walked down the hallway, until Jien and Kougaiji both got caught off of their guard when they both suddenly hear a scream. Both men swiftly turned around, tensed ready for an attack, but then faulted when they only saw that it was Lirin…

"GET OFF ME!"

And a military officer, who is trying to support the young girl's weight upon his shoulders.

Kougaiji breathed a sigh that is mixed of relief and embarrassment, as he pulled his hand away from his pouch that is chained upon his belt. "Lirin, please get off of the officer's shoulders, its rude." He scolded her.

The orange-haired girl looks over to her older brother with huge doe emerald eyes. "But Onii-chan!" she whined.

Kougaiji gave her a stern glare as he crossed his arms over his chest. "No "buts" Lirin, now get off of him." He told her.

Lirin puts on a pout before leaping off of the officer's shoulders, which look like he's going to collapse under her weight if she stayed on his shoulders any longer. "Now, say you're sorry." Kougaiji told her. Lirin bowed her head in guilt before her older brother. "Gomen nasai." She apologized. But the maroon-haired elder Houtou sibling shook his head.

"Not to me…to _him_." He said, pointing to the officer, who rubs his shoulders.

Lirin faced the officer and bowed before him. "Gomen nasai." She apologized again. "Don't sweat it." The officer told her before walking off, muttering "weird kid".

Kougaiji and Lirin watched the officer walk off, before the elder Houtou sibling turned to the spiky-haired older man with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry; my sister has a habit on jumping onto people's shoulders…I hope you'll forgive her behavior." He explained to Jien. The older man laughed a bit before waving it off. "Don't sweat it, Kou, I think I can understand." Then he paused a bit.

"It's okay I can call you "Kou", right?" Jien asked.

Kougaiji gave him a reassuring smile. "That's all right, my friends back in Resembool calls me "Kou"." He told him. Jien smiled back as he nodded. "I see," he said. "Well then, shall go and meet the Colonel?"

-

Colonel's office…

A tall dark-haired man stood by his window, staring at the sunny day of the world outside with a serious but yet a calm expression on his face. Than he lets out a yawn as he stretched out his arms. "Another day…and another stack of paperwork from Agent Hawkeye." Roy muttered, with his arms crossed. On his desk is a tall stack of paperwork sitting there, as if being waited to be signed and be done with.

Then he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in." Roy spoke in a formal and a polite tone, as the Colonel turned around.

The door opened, revealing Jien and a young man with garnet hair and a young girl with orange hair. Judging by their similar appearance in face, Roy guessed that they're siblings. Jien lead the siblings in before giving the colonel a salute. "Colonel Mustang, I've escorted the Houtou siblings as ordered, would that be all?" he asked in a formal tone.

"That's all, Jien, just wait outside for now." He told the other man.

"Yes, sir." Jien responded before heading out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Kougaiji looked over to the colonel, turning his attention away from Jien's leaving form. "So, the infamous Colonel Mustang, we meet at last." He said. Roy gave the younger man a smug smirk before sitting down at his desk. "Kougaiji Houtou, like wise," then he looked over to Lirin. "And this might be Lirin, the baby sister."

Lirin clenched her hands into tight fists as she stamped her foot hard to the ground. "Hey, I'm 15 and a half years old, and I'm not a baby!" she exclaimed in a somewhat immature manner. This made the colonel chuckle with amusement. "15 and a half, eh?" he smirked. "Sounds more like 5 to me."

Lirin's cheeks puffed up in anger quite immaturely as her fists trembled. "Let me at him!" she cried as she was about to run over to punch him. But Lirin is stopped by her brother, as he tries to restrain her from harming the colonel. "Lirin, calm down, behave yourself, for crying out loud!" Kougaiji scolded before turning to the dark-haired colonel. "I'm sorry, colonel, but Lirin is quite sensitive when being treated as a child." He told him.

Roy nodded in understanding; his smirk is still playing upon his lips. "I see you have your way of keeping her tantrum under control…_kiddo_."

Kougaiji froze at the very last word, causing Lirin to stop her struggling before looking up to her brother. His eyes are hidden by his long bangs, but Lirin could see one of his eyebrows twitching. The younger Houtou sibling gulped before slipping out of her brother's hold quickly and braced herself for what's coming next.

-

Outside of the Colonel's office…

Jien sat on one of the benches near the door to the Colonel's office, waiting patiently in the peaceful silence. But it's not really silent for long…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE WHO IS YOUNG ENOUGH TO BE IN PRE-SCHOOL?!?!?!?!"

Hearing this, causes the older man jump out of his seat and onto the floor.

-

Colonel's office…

Kougaiji breathed heavily after his sudden outburst as he glared daggers at the older man, who is clearing out his ears with his little gloved pinky. "You must have not been having your calcium lately, it's not good for your health, you know." Roy remarked in an almost sarcastic tone.

Kougaiji's eye twitched again, as he feels the sudden urge to reach for his pouch that is attached to his belt. "What was that?!" he growled.

"Nothing," the colonel replied, before recomposing himself to look serious. "Listen, you two, the exams will be starting two weeks from now, so I'll send you both over to Masami Kurosake's house." Lirin blinked and then tilted her head to one side, completely forgetting her urge to punch Roy. "Why? Big Brother's already a great alchemist!" she said in an innocent tone.

The dark-haired colonel shook his head at this. "I know that you and your brother are talented alchemists…but we have to test you to know if you know your alchemic substances and tools, what-not." He replied. "And Kurosake is the perfect man who has all the books in alchemy."

Kougaiji raised an eyebrow at this. "So, is this Kurosake an alchemist too?" he asked. Roy responded the younger man's question by nodding. "Yes, and an excellent one, I might add. But right now, he's retired, running an inn from what I can remember."

Then he leans back from his chair as Roy picked up a document paper from the top of the stack. "And further more, I'll have Private Sha to escort you to Kurosake right away." Roy added. Then he looked up to the Houtou siblings and a smug smirk forms upon his face.

"And word of advice, you two: Try to control your temper tantrums."

Kougaiji and Lirin both stared at the older man, as one similar thought ran through their minds:

SON OF A BITCH!

-

TBC (please excuse the shortness)

Admit it you guys, you didn't expect me to throw in Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, right? Anyways, next chapter's keywords are drugs, alchemy, crimson and beautiful woman.

Be sure to be there next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Saiyuki and FMA fans, prepare to rejoice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or FMA

-

Chapter 5: The Crimson Incubus

A young red-haired man adjusts his midriff black leather vest before pulling a black headband over his head. Upon it is three red dots connected by red lines to form a triangle. He could feel the eyes of the woman staring at his back as he adjusts his leather pants a bit. The brown-haired woman lies in bed, the sheets covers her naked body as she stared seductively at her red-haired companion.

"You know, you're quite in expert in these things." She spoke in a sexy tone.

A smirk appears upon the man's face as he wraps a small black belt strap around his bicep. "Well, I get my moves from experiences." He said cockily, before wrapping another belt strap on his other bicep. Wrapped around both of his wrists are black bandages.

The woman sat up on the bed, and leans against the headboard as she kept the bed sheets up to cover her body. "So, where are you off too?" she asked the red-haired man who brought a black belt with a skull buckle up to his hip.

"It's nothing that you should be concerned about, ciao." He said, as he waved back and head for the door. He was about to reach for the doorknob before hearing her voice.

"Hold it right there."

The man looked over his shoulder, revealing a blood-red pair of cat-like eyes, seeing the woman's hazel ones. "Above all the men I've slept with, you're the one who makes me feel complete for the first time in my life." She told him. Hearing this made the man before her narrowed his red eyes at her. It's almost like he's glaring at her.

"And what are you trying to say here, Lizzy? That you're tired of being a prostitute?" he asked.

Lizzy slammed her fist upon the mattress. "Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "Sure, I get paid and have the pleasure…" Than her expression softens before Lizzy continues. "But, for some reason, when we met…and of what we did now…" She looked up to the red-haired man with sparkling brown eyes. "It made me happy…"

"Lust…I love…"

Just as she was about to finish, Lizzy felt a jab of pain in her chest, causing her to stop talking. Skewered through her chest is a sharp-looking blade…that looks like it's completely made out of human bone…and it's connected to Lust's arm. Lust glared coldly at the now-dead body of Lizzy, before retracting the blade back into his arm. Upon the center of his tanned bare chest is a red tattoo of a winged serpentine dragon eating its own tail.

"Sorry, gorgeous…I already have the one I love."

-Present time-

Lust blew out a stream of smoke into the air, sitting upon the floor and watched the smoke evaporate as it was about to make contact to the ceiling. _Damn…she's my thirtieth this year. _He thought to himself before taking another drag from his cigarette. He remembers on how Liz is about to confess her love to him, and just remembering it makes him want to laugh.

_Loves me…like there's such thing as true love that whores and other stereotypes like her could understand, there's only desire. Nothing more. _

Then a black-clad figure walked up to him.

_Besides…I already have someone else that I've desired. But at the same time couldn't obtain._

"Lust." A familiar voice spoke.

Lust looks up to find a familiar face of a brunet in his usual scolding scowl.

"Why, hello, Wrath-chan, for what do I owe the pleasure of this fine afternoon?" he asked in a sexy voice that almost sounded like purring as Lust takes a good look at Wrath. The brunet wore a black coat that looks like a cross-over of a qipao and a cheongsam that has silt on the left side that reaches up to his hip, revealing black trousers and black boots. The left sleeve is missing, revealing the same marking as Lust's, a winged red serpentine dragon eating its own tail with a black sleeve covering his forearm. The unusual but yet unique outfit just sends one word to Lust's mind:

Beautiful.

Wrath shot him an emerald glare through his left eye, since his right one is completely covered by his long brown bangs. "Drop the sweet talk, Lust, Pride and I know that you have done it again." He told him in a warning tone. Lust looks up to his enigmatic green-eyed companion with a raised up red eyebrow. "Done what?" he asked in a somewhat innocent tone.

"Oh, just sleeping with another girl, and then killing her, and have the military dogs investigating…._again_." Wrath replied sarcastically. One of his hands is in a tight form of a fist, slowly trembling. "So, what kind of a girl, this time, a runaway girl from a neglectful family? Or perhaps, some dominatrix who wants to be the submissive one" he asked.

Lust shook his head as a cocky smile grew upon his handsome face. "Nope, just some street hooker who claims that she loves me." He said, sounding proud. "She's my thirtieth this year…hey, maybe if I keep this up I might break a world record by being the only man who can have sex with a thousand women in the world." One of Wrath's eyebrows twitched as Lust laugh at his own perverted joke.

"Oh, really?" he asked in a dangerously low tone. Than he expands his hand so quick, that you can almost hear the bones crack, and a green orb of energy appears in his hand. Lust quickly stopped laughing, when he saw the anger burning in the emerald eye of the brunet, which it caused him to drop his cigarette from his mouth. Wrath's cat-like pupil is almost like a snake's when he glared at the redhead.

"Let's see if you can have this to laugh about!" Wrath yelled before throwing the chi ball at him.

-

A young silver-haired man sipped his oolong tea from an oriental style mug in another room, before hearing a familiar cry from his younger "brother" and another familiar sound of energy blasting from upstairs as he sat by a bar. He is dressed in a black yukata with ripped sleeves is wrapped by few black leather belts around his waist, and it's slightly opened to reveal his pale lean chest, and a red mark of an Ouroboros, a serpentine dragon eating it's own tail above his left breast. His arms are completely wrapped by black bandages.

The silver-haired man calmly sets his mug down before turning to his wild ginger-haired biker companion that is sitting across from him; his cut-gloved hand is holding a shot of beer. "It seems that Brother Lust has done it again, Brother Greed." He spoke in a calm but yet emotionless voice.

Greed nodded before looking up to the latter, his right eye is covered by an eye-patch, only to reveal an aqua-green left eye. "Yup, and as usual, baby brother is beating up his ass for that." He drawled. "Honestly, Sloth, Lust will never listen to Wrath, even if it's like twelve or eighteen years if my memory serves me correctly."

Then they both heard the door opened, and walked in is another man with dark hair. He has a pair of bi-colored eyes of golden right eye and blue left eye. Upon the back of his left hand is the same Ouroboros mark as Sloth. Hearing the commotion, caused him to look up at the ceiling, feeling the ground shook. "Did Brother Lust do one of his bad habits, again?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

Sloth nodded before bringing his mug back up so it can be near of his pale lips. "Unfortunately, yes, Brother Envy, and as usual, Hakuryu informed this to Brother Pride and Wrath during their patrol and Wrath has to be the one to "discipline" him. Again." He calmly said before sipping his tea.

Envy looked up at the ceiling as he placed his hands upon his hips and shook his head.

"This might go on a while. Unlike the old Lust and Wrath, those two are impossible." He sighed.

Both Sloth and Greed only nodded as they both sipped their beverages. To them, Wrath "disciplining" Lust is just the same song and dance. Envy turned his attention away from the ruckus from upstairs to his younger "brothers". "So, Brother Sloth, Brother Greed, we have to meet up with our master. I believe from the information that Hakuryu gave her, it's an alchemist from west." He told them.

Greed set his shot glass down before turning to the raven-haired homunculus. "Really, that's rare." He said.

Envy nodded before a smirk upon his pale lips forms. "I know…and perhaps, this will be a great time to have a little bonding time with our little brothers, wouldn't you all say?" he asked.

Hearing this made the silver-haired homunculus set his mug down before turning to the eldest sin. "I suppose so, it's been so long since we have an outing together." He said as he stood up.

Greed stood up before picking up a black machine gun and placed the strap over his shoulders. "I guess, it wouldn't hurt to have a little fresh air…I'm getting bored out of my mind, anyway." He said. Envy gave them one last smirk before leading them out.

"Shall we?"

-

"Lust, I won't stop until you get over your habits!" Wrath threatened, his hands are glowing with emerald-green aura.

The red-haired latter looked down from the chandelier he's hanging on, obviously trying to get away from the younger sin. "I will, once you stop blasting me with that damn chi!" Lust shouted back. But this only pisses the brunet sin even further, a powerful murderous aura radiates from his being. Sensing this causes Lust to whimper, regretting to ever saying that and cursing himself for telling Wrath off when he's in this kind of mood.

Wrath raised his hands up towards the red-haired sin, who cowers in fear at the sight of the aura-surrounded hands that is glowing brighter. "Alright…you asked for it." He said in a deadly tone as his hands are glowing brighter and brighter, until they look like they could let out a huge blast...

"Lust, Wrath, if you two are done, shall we head out to the master's stateroom?" a familiar baritone voice spoke out.

The aura upon the green-eyed homunculus's hands died down as he looked over and saw…

"Envy, Sloth, and Greed?" he spoke when he saw the elder homunculi, finally calmed down.

Greed looks up from the youngest sin to Lust, who is still hanging up on the chandelier; a smirk appears upon his face. "Heh, hanging up there as usual, huh, scaredy-cat?" he teased.

Lust glared at the other sin before leaping down from the chandelier upon his two feet. "Watch your mouth, Greed, or else I'll shove a blade straight up your ass." He said in a cocky but yet threatening tone.

Amusement glinted in Greed's eye. "Oh, so, baby brother is getting all serious now?" he said. "Love to play with you, bro, but the master needed us at her office right now."

"Now, if you mind to come with us, if Wrath is calmed down." Sloth added emotionlessly. Wrath nodded in apology. "I'm sorry, Brother Sloth…" then he glared at Lust in the corner of his eye. "It won't happen again."

"That's what you always say in eighteen years, Brother." Envy told him, before turning to the door.

"Now come, the master is waiting for us."

-

Pride blew out a stream of smoke as he leans against the opened door frame, hearing the footsteps of his "brothers" approaching. He looks over to the five other sins with a dead pan expression, with one of his hands in his black jeans pocket. "It's about time, I have to wait outside for you guys." He told them in a monotone voice. Envy smirked at the blond sin's nonchalant attitude.

"I see that you don't want to be in the same place as the master alone as usual, Brother Pride." He chuckled.

Pride narrowed his amethyst eyes at Envy, before slowly pulling his hand out of his pocket, and then swiftly raised a point gesture right between Envy's eyes, who in turn glared at him. "Still managed to get under my skin unlike that red roach as usual, I see." Pride grunted.

Lust's eyebrow twitched at the roach comment that the older homunculus have said. "Why, you son of a…" he cursed as he was about to unsheathe his bone blade from his arm. But Wrath stopped him in time, holding up an arm in front of him. "Easy now, Lust, we're all here to meet up with the master, no to cause a brawl." He reminded them.

The redhead looked at the younger homunculus in a protesting expression before nodding and lowers his arm. Pride automatically lowers his finger and relaxed his hand. Envy looked over to Wrath over his shoulder with an apologetic expression. "Right, I almost forgot about that." He said, before walking towards the door that leads to their master's office and opens it.

The office room is huge and roomy, inside is a black leather couch that is big enough to fit three or four people, hanging high from the ceiling is the same chandelier as the last room that Lust and Wrath were in, and there by the other end of the room is a smooth mahogany table and there sat is a beautiful dark-haired woman with a smirk upon her face, with a dark silver-haired man standing beside her, as if waiting for a command.

"It's about time, I was getting bored to death." She chuckled as the six sins walked in.

Pride shot her a glare as he took a place upon a wall and leans upon it as he crossed his leather-gauntlet clad arms over his chest. "Shut the Hell up, Kuso Baba, and let's get this over with." He growled.

"Pride!" Wrath scolded as he took a seat upon the leather couch. Lust took a seat upon the couch arm, pulling out a carton of cigarettes while Envy, Greed, and Sloth prefer to stand. The brunet looked over to the woman with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry about that, Kanzeon-sama." He said. Kanzeon shifted her dark purple eyes over to the emerald-eyed sin before giving him one of her reassuring smirks. "There's no need to apologize, my dear Wrath, he is, after all a big boy, he has to grow up some time." She said.

This made Pride irritated quickly as he glared daggers at his master. "Are you asking to be shot or do you have something to discuss with us?" he demanded.

The dark silver-haired man nodded as he looked over to his mistress. "Yes, madam, now's not the time to play around." He told her.

Kanzeon looked over to her assistant and nodded, a serious expression replaces her mischievous one. "Right, thank you, Jiroushin…" she said, before turning to the six sins.

"Alright, listen up, all of you…this is very important."

-

Central Headquarters…

Jien cleared out his ears, as his heart is beating back into normal pace. "Damn, that kid sure has a loud voice." He muttered to himself, before hearing the door opening. "Thank you, Colonel; I hope we'll meet again." Kougaiji said, before he and his sister walked out and closed the door behind them. The young man glared at the door before letting out a snort.

"Tch, damn douche bag…who the Hell think he is, calling me kiddo like that?!" he demanded.

Lirin nodded as she also glared at the door with her arms crossed over her ample chest. "Yeah, and he even have the gall to call me a baby!" she agreed.

A sweat-drop appears upon Jien's head as he stared at the fuming siblings. "Hey, now you two, don't let Mustang get to you, he's usually like that." He told them. Kougaiji and Lirin both turned to him, with their eyebrows twitching. "Don't let him get to us?!?!" Kougaiji exclaimed, pointing to the door. "That guy has the gall to talk to us like we're children!"

"And he called me a baby!" Lirin added, also pointing at the door.

Jien chuckled sheepishly at their tantrums before replying. "Well, that's Mustang to you…but don't worry, he's not that bad, believe me." Then he looked over to Kougaiji. "And I'm surprised on how loud when you shout; you've got a Hell of a pair of lungs there."

Kougaiji blinked before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I have to admit, I get pretty sensitive when it comes to being called a kid…since I'm barely turned 19." He admitted.

"And I'm only fifteen!" Lirin piped up.

Jien nodded his head looking like that he understood what they're getting at. "I see…well, should I give you both a small tour around Central?" he asked.

"Sure, that would be nice." Kougaiji said.

--

_Man, this place is bigger than I thought; it's enough to get lost in. _Kougaiji thought to himself as he is lead by Jien who showed him there the training field is. "That's where the state alchemists have a mock battle against each other, to show the superiors how good they are." Jien told him. Kougaiji nodded as he walked on, it might be nice working here…even though he has to listen to orders that his future superiors might give him if he succeeds to get promoted.

_And also, having sensei to find out that we've joined the military. _Kougaiji mentally added, slightly shivering at the thought.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you damn brat!" he heard a voice yelled out behind him. "You're the one who bumped into me, so you watch it, you clumsy ass-face!" Lirin's voice snapped back. Hearing his younger sister's voice caused Kougaiji to look back quickly and find Lirin glaring up at a military soldier who is about Jien's height, and he looks like he's going to pound her any second.

"Ass-face, you say?" the soldier asked, before grabbing her by the collar and pulled her close. "Well, guess I have to teach you a lesson about respecting grown-ups, you damn brat." Then he raised his fist up, and seeing it causes Lirin closed her eyes tight and wait for the impact.

But it didn't come; Lirin opened her light green eyes and saw that her older brother is holding on to the soldier's wrist back. A smile broke out upon her face as the soldier's grip on her collar loosened, giving her a chance to get herself free from him. "Onii-chan!" she exclaimed with happiness.

Kougaiji smiled at her before glaring at the soldier, as he still keeps his grip upon his wrist. "Hey, man, is this a way to discipline kids like my sister's age?" he asked in a threatening tone. The soldier glared back at him before twisting his wrist out of Kougaiji's grip and faced him, Lirin senses danger and step back a bit.

The man snorted at Kougaiji. "Children like that need to learn discipline and respect who they are dealing with." The soldier retorted.

The red-haired teen smirked before replying, "Well, you're one to talk, you're pretty childish yourself judging by the way you treat my sister like that. Maybe YOU need discipline and manners, how's that?"

Lirin stifled a giggle, but suddenly stopped when she saw the soldier fuming like nobody's business. His face is turning red with anger as his fists were clenched tightly and shaking uncontrollably. "Why you little cocky punk…" he growled, before punching Kougaiji squarely upon his cheek sending him flying towards the wall.

"ONII-CHAN!" Lirin cried out. She wanted to help her brother, but for some reason, her legs can't move from the same spot.

The long-haired teen slowly got up, and wiped the blood from his lip before shooting the older man a death glare from his indigo eyes. "Oh…it's on…" then he lunged forward and land a punch of his own to the other man's cheek, causing him to fly back. Lirin quickly got out of the way before having her squished between the hard concrete wall and the man's back. The impact caused a few pieces fell from the wall and broke down to smaller pieces when made contact to the floor, a push like that would have made a crater if it's harder.

The soldier growled loudly before pulling himself off of the wall and advanced on Kougaiji to punch him again, but the younger man is ready this time. He quickly ducked down from the man's fist before dodging the other one. When he sees the opening, Kougaiji grabbed the opportunity before giving him a front kick in the gut. The soldier groaned in pain before landing his fist hard into Kougaiji's stomach.

It quickly caught him off guard; Kougaiji struggled to keep his balance, but the impact is so strong that it's can double him over. _Damn…this guy's tough! _Kougaiji cursed. The soldier smirked at the sight of the state that Kougaiji is in. "Feh, not so tough now, huh, skinny?" he taunted before raising his fist up again.

_Tch…not yet, dick-head. _Kougaiji thought to himself as he mentally smirked. Just as he was about to reach for his pouch, Jien steps in and grabs the soldier's wrist. "Is this how you greet our guests, soldier?" he asked in a serious tone. The soldier looked over to Jien fearfully, his whole body shook when his eyes meet Jien's blue ones whose depths clearly screams out, "apologize to them or else". But it's not only the eyes that the soldier fears of…stealing a glance, he saw a silver chain dangling from his belt and hidden in his pocket.

_Oh, fuck! It's him, Major Sha Jien!_

The soldier gulped as Jien finally releases his wrist before turning to Kougaiji and then bowed to him. "I'm sorry." Then he turned to Lirin and bowed to her too. "I'm very sorry." Then he quickly walked off, almost looked like he ran off. The Houtou siblings both stared after him in confusion before turning to the older man.

"What just happened?" Lirin innocently asked.

Jien gave the young girl a smile before answering her question. "Nothing that you should concern yourself with," then he looked over to Kougaiji trying to keep his balance, nursing his swelling cheek with his hand. "I guess we have to cut this tour short. You need to get that looked at. I'll take you to the infirmary quick."

--

Central HQ Infirmary…

Jien guides Kougaiji and Lirin to a door that leads to the infirmary, before stopping and knocked upon it. "Hey, you in there?" he called out.

"Yeah…just come in, I'm almost done." A female voice responded.

Kougaiji looked at the older man with curiosity. "Jien, who's that?" he asked. The dark-haired man looked over to him with a small smile on his face. "One of our best medical officers, don't worry, you'll like her."

Kougaiji stared at him in confusion, watching Jien open the door revealing something that made his heart let out a sonic boom in his chest. There stood by a different soldier with dark hair is a beautiful young woman wrapping a bandage on his arm. Her skin is a color of milk, and her long purple hair is pulled up in a high ponytail as her saffron eyes are fixed on the bandaging. The blue skirt of her military uniform stops by the thighs, showing off her long bare legs.

Just looking at her made Kougaiji agape as he stood in the same spot, his heart is beating wildly in his chest. _Beautiful…_is all that Kougaiji's mind can think of, until the woman is finished bandaging the soldier's arm.

"There, all done now." She said her voice is clear and melodious. Her tone is kind and warm like a mother's tone.

The soldier looked at his arm before looking up to the purple-haired woman and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, you're a real angel." He said before standing up. The "angel" smiled before stepping aside. "You're welcome," she said. "And be more careful in combat practice, ok, Lucky (1)?"

The man now known as Lucky nodded, before waving her with his undamaged arm, "No problem, Angel, take care." He said before leaving the infirmary room.

The woman smiled before waving good-bye to him. "Take care," she said before turning to Jien. "Oh, hello, Jien, I trust that you're doing well?" Jien smiled cheerfully back at her. "Hey, Yaone, I have some friends for you to meet," then he waved over to the Houtou siblings.

"This is Kougaiji and Lirin Houtou, they're here for the alchemist exams…" then he paused as he looked over to Kougaiji's swelling cheek. "And that includes some attention to Kou's injuries."

Yaone now turned attention to Kougaiji, who gulped softly, soft enough to be not heard by anyone. "Really?" she spoke, spying the swelling of the young man's cheek. "Here, let's get that looked at." Then the woman walked over and gently removed Kougaiji's hand before gently holding both sides of his face to study the swelling cheek. Kougaiji tried his best not to blush, because he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks when the soft smooth skin of her hands made contact.

His heart beats faster as Kougaiji felt Yaone touching his swelling cheek before pulling away from him. "It's swelling up pretty good," she thought out loud before going over to a freezer and took out a cold pack before wrapping it in a paper towel. Then Yaone walked over and placed it upon Kougaiji's cheek, making him flinch a bit from the cold.

"Ah!" he cried out.

Yaone sees this, and gave him a reassuring look. "I'm sorry, but it's the only thing to keep the swelling down." She told him soothingly, like a mother would to a child who only scrapped himself on a knee. Kougaiji blush slightly before turning away a bit from her beautiful face. "Y-yeah…" he managed to speak out. Jien could see how Kougaiji acted around Yaone, and smirked to himself.

_Well, what do we have here? Love at first sight. _He thought with amusement, before speaking up.

"Oy, Kou, let's go." The younger man looked over to him before nodding. "Right," he said before looking over to the woman. "Arigato, Yaone-san, for the ice pack." He thanked her.

"Oh, no, it's no problem…if anything serious happens, I'll be sure that you'll be fine enough to live another day." She told him. Kougaiji smiled softly at her before joining Jien and Lirin out the door.

"I hope we'll…meet again someday." He said.

Yaone gave Kougaiji a smile that is so sweet and beautiful, that it would make his heart stop at any minute.

"Don't worry, we will."

-

"Do you understand?" Kanzeon asked her fingers are laced together as her elbows rested upon the desk. "I don't want those kids killed…those two may be of some use to us in the future."

Pride stared at her with his narrowed lavender eyes as his arms are crossed tightly across his chest. "Since when do you want us to watch over and observe rug rats?" he questioned, which is sounded more like a demand.

Lust blew out a stream of smoke before crushing the shrinking cigarette between his fingers and flicked it into a garbage can that is far from where he is sitting. "Yeah, not to mention…_not _killing them?" he drawled. "Come on, they might be corrupted faster than those pussies years ago."

Kanzeon shifted her eyes over to the red-haired sin and glared at him. "These kids might be special…" she told him. "And who knows…maybe they can help us."

-

Review please.

(1) Named after my deceased grandfather. I pray for his soul to have a safe journey to Heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, if you guys liked the last chapter…than I hope you all love this one!

Warning: Possible case of OOC-ness

-

Chapter 6: Hawkeye

-

"Yaone is really something, isn't she?" Jien asked, as he led Kougaiji and Lirin down the hall.

"Yeah, Yaone-chan is a really nice lady, and very pretty too!" Lirin piped up before turning to her older brother. "Isn't she, Onii-chan?"

Kougaiji nodded in a sort of absent-minded way. "Yeah…" is all he could speak out. _VERY pretty, indeed. _Kougaiji added as an afterthought. He couldn't get his mind off of the beautiful face of the purple-haired nurse that he met. The way she smiles, it's almost as if she's some sort of reincarnation of an angel.

Jien looked over his shoulder, and smirked at Kougaiji's day-dreaming expression. "And I'm guessing that Cupid managed to aim your heart, huh?" he asked in a cheeky tone.

Hearing this made Kougaiji's head sprang up in disbelief. "Huh, what do you mean?!" he exclaimed.

Jien laughed as he kept on walking. "What I mean is, that you must have fallen in love with her at first sight." He told him, making the younger man blush crimson. Lirin looked up to her brother with surprise. "Onii-chan is that true?" she asked in an innocent tone. Kougaiji tried to hide his embarrassment with his calm composure, as he cleared his throat.

"It's not like that…I have to admit that she looks nice and all, but…" he began, but it didn't sound convincing to his ears. He heard his younger sister giggled before dancing around him. "Onii-chan is in lo-ve! Onii-chan is in lo-ve! Wai!" she sang.

"Aw, save it, Kou, denial is the only first step until you realized your feelings." Jien told him. "Besides, you have to give it some time, you know."

Kougaiji opened his mouth to protest before stopping himself and nodded. "Aa." Is all he can speak out. As they all continued to walk, a woman with short dark brown hair is walking down the hallway in the opposite direction. Her head is bowed down, so it's hard to know what her eyes looked like. She wore a white tank top and a pair of blue pants like the ones on the military uniform with her hands in its pockets. When they pass each other, Kougaiji's shoulder bumped into the woman's. The woman stopped and glared at him.

"Oy, Dumb-ass, watch where you're going!" she snapped.

Hearing the word "dumb-ass" is enough for Kougaiji to stop in his tracks to looked over and glare at the woman back. "What did you say?!" he snapped back. Taking a good look at her face, the woman is quite beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as Yaone. She is missing a right eye that is covered by a black patch; her left one is blazing with anger. "You heard me, _dumb ass,_" the eye-patched woman said to the latter, putting an emphasis on "dumb-ass" as she glared up at him challengingly. "Watch where you're going, or else I'll have to rip off your arm!" Jien stopped and looked back at Kougaiji and the female soldier before sighing.

"Oy, Hawkeye-san, calm down, will ya?" he told her.

Hawkeye turned to Jien, her expression still looks angry. "Urusai, Sha, not everyone in this dump respects you!" she barked.

Jien still keeps a calm composure and an equally calm smile as he faced her, despite Hawkeye's rudeness to him. "Now, now, there's no need to be rude, Hawkeye," he told her in a soothing tone. "Besides, we have guests here. They're about to be taking the Alchemist exams sooner or later."

Hawkeye shifted her green eye over to Kougaiji and Lirin, before glaring at them. But mostly on Kougaiji, who is glaring at her back. "So, you two are the newbies for the State Alchemist exams, huh?" she asked before a smirk came upon her face. "Heh, you two won't survive."

Lirin puffed up her cheeks childishly before stormed up on her. "Hey, we may not look it, but we can kick some major butt, with or without alchemy!" she said to her.

Hawkeye smirked at the younger girl before turning away. "Now that one I liked to see." She said in a taunting voice before walking away.

Kougaiji let's out a tch before turning his back on her. "And I like to see your manners improve, your manners right now is very masculine for someone like you." He remarked.

Hawkeye's eyebrow twitched before turning around stormed over to Kougaiji, and pulled his shoulder back so he was facing her. Before Kougaiji could even act, Hawkeye pulled her head back and rammed it into Kougaiji's forehead hard. The impact is ten times stronger than the punch he had from the soldier he picked a fight with, causing the red-haired teen to fall to the ground.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME, KID!" she yelled at him before storming off, leaving behind a bewildered teenaged girl, and an injured man who is nursing his head from the head-butt.

Jien stared at Hawkeye who was storming away, before looking down at the poor teen on the floor as he sighed.

"Yare-yare." He said.

-

Yaone's office…

The trio returned back to Yaone's office again, the purple-haired woman tenderly placed an ice pack upon Kougaiji's forehead as she heard him wince from both the cold and the pain of the bruise on his forehead. "So, I guess, you've met Kanan-san, did you?" Yaone asked with concern as she took a seat next to him. Both Kougaiji and Lirin looked over to her with confusion when they heard her say that unfamiliar name.

"Kanan?" the elder Houtou sibling asked.

"Who's she?" Lirin asked.

Jien laughed, catching the siblings' attention to his leaning form against the wall near the door, his arms are crossed over his chest. "You guys just met her." He told them, puzzling them more a bit before it hit both of them quickly.

"THAT'S KANAN?!?!" Lirin exclaimed.

"THAT RUDE ONE-EYED BITCH WHO GAVE ME THIS HUGE BRUISE ON MY FOREHEAD?!?!?!?!?" Kougaiji exclaimed also.

Both Yaone and Jien calmly nodded after hearing their very loud ranting. "Hawkeye is actually her codename, in reference of her loss of her right eye," Yaone explained.

"Her real name is Cho Kanan." Jien added.

Kougaiji calmed down as he held up the ice pack to his forehead, feeling the numbness coming. "Cho Kanan, huh?" he asked, narrowing his indigo eyes a bit.

_That bitch…Mustang is bad enough, but she's ten times worse than that bastard! I'd swear, by the time Lirin and I passed the State Alchemist exams, I'll make that Kanan regret for meeting me when I summon…_

Knock-knock

"Um, excuse me?" a shy-sounding male voice spoke out as the door opened.

Everyone looked over and saw a silver-haired young man around Kougaiji's age or perhaps a bit more entering. He has round-shaped eye glasses, and his hair is long and was pulled back into a low pony tail. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked in a polite tone. Yaone smiled gently at the man before shaking her head.

"No not at all, Dougan-san, please, come in," she told him before turning to Kougaiji and Lirin.

"This is Master Sergeant Go Dougan," Yaone told the siblings. "He's one of the technologic experts around here. He's even an expert when it comes to radio signals."

Dougan blushed at Yaone's comments. "Oh, please, Yaone-san, stop that." He said with embarrassment before looking over to Kougaiji and Lirin. "It's really nice to meet you two, the new guys who are taking the State Alchemist Exams?"

Kougaiji nodded. "I'm Kougaiji Houtou," he introduced himself, before thumbing to Lirin's direction. "And this is my younger sister, Lirin, we're from Resembool."

Dougan smiled at them before noticing the ice pack that Kougaiji is holding on to his fore head. He then looked over to Jien who is still leaning against the wall. "Jien-san…did he…?" he began even though he already knew the answer.

Jien nodded, as he uncrossed his arms and got off of the wall. "Yup, he did." He said.

Dougan sighed before turning to Kougaiji with sympathy. "So, I guess, Kanan-san head-butts you too, huh, Kougaiji-kun?" he asked.

Lirin looked up to the glasses-wearing man in curiosity. "You mean Onii-chan is not the only one?" she asked. Dougan nodded. "Hai, Lirin-chan," he answered. "In fact, she could head-butt anyone who offended her, even those who are higher ranked than her."

"Even him." Jien added, pointing at Dougan, who laughed in embarrassment.

Kougaiji stared at the latter in confusion. "What did you do to Kanan to cause her to head-butt you?" he asked.

"I bumped into her." Dougan simply answered.

Silence dawned over Kougaiji and Lirin as they both stared at the master sergeant in bewilderment. That crazy woman head-butted this sweet man…over a small thing? "You…bumped into her?" Kougaiji finally spoke.

"Well, I did apologize, before head-butting me." Dougan explained. "Kanan-san can get easily angry, even over the smallest things. But I can assure you, she's a very nice lady on the inside." Kougaiji rolled his eyes at this, as he switched his hands upon the nice pack since the other hand is falling asleep.

_Nice lady, riiiight._

"Oh, I completely forgot, Dougan-san, why are you here?" Yaone asked.

Dougan looked over to the purple-haired nurse and simply answered, "Kanan-san head-butted Colonel for forgetting to sign the documents again."

-

A tanned hand clumsily grasped the trunk of the tree, as heavy breathing and stumbling footsteps are heard. The blood upon his naked body is dried, and his hair covers his face, preventing his view. His head shot up to the sky when he heard a small flock of birds fly by. His golden eyes watched the birds soared throughout the sky from where he is standing.

He watched them fly until they're out of sight…then he heard a strange noise from his stomach. The churning feeling is very unpleasant, causing the young youth to clench his stomach. Around his navel is a mark of a winged serpent eating its own tail. "Hun…hungry…" he whispered in a raspy voice.

-

Review, please.


	7. Chapter 7

You all want it and you got it. (Lame, I know).

Here's chapter 7 of Sweet Deadly Sin.

Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Saiyuki or Fullmetal Alchemist. Saiyuki and its cast belonged to Kazuya Minekura while FMA belonged to Hiromi "Hiromu" Arakawa. Both of them are the founding mothers of the greatest anime series known to oktau-kind.

Oh, and in chapter 6…I made a little mistake on Jien's military ranking. So if any of you noticed that, I'm sorry.

-

Special thanks to 39.Falling.Grace (aka Fall and formerly known as Saiyury) for beta-ing this. A thousand thanks to you, my friend.

-

Chapter 7: The Inn-keeper and His Daughter

-

Kougaiji walked out of the Central Headquarters laughing his ass off as his sister and he are lead by Jien to the car. "I can't believe that Mustang-teme is head-butted by that lady more than once, it's too rich!" Kougaiji laughed hysterically as he tried to catch his breath. Jien chuckle a bit as he looked over to the younger man.

"Well, the Colonel is lucky to be alive and have functioning brain cells, since Kanan's head-butts are infamously hard!" he said.

"Really, are you serious?" Lirin asked.

"Yeah…just ask her victims!" then they all laughed as they reached the car.

When they all finally caught their breaths, Kougaiji took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before looking at the older man who took the keys out of his pocket. "So, Jien, if you don't mind me asking this…would you mind, telling me about _your _family?" he asked. Hearing the mention of his family caused Jien to stop from putting the key into the slot of the car and tense up.

"Um…well…" he stammered strangely, sounding really uncomfortable.

Kougaiji stared at the dark-haired man in confusion. It's just a simple, innocent question, why did it tense Jien so much? "Jien?" he spoke in concern, before thinking quickly and change the subject. "What about that crime scene that we all saw from this afternoon? Does it have to do something with the military?" Kougaiji asked, hoping it would relax the man at least just a bit.

Then to his relief, Jien relaxes before looking over to him.

"Sort of," he replied. "I'll explain it to you on the way to Kurosake's inn."

--

"A serial murder?" Kougaiji asked as they drove down the street.

Jien nodded as he stopped in front of pedestrians cross the street. "Yeah, and from what I heard it's not something that copycat can do," he said. "The victims are mostly female and it ranges from different types of girls, from goody-goody to hooker. Each and every one of them has one thing in common: They're all stabbed in the chest after they engaged into a sexual activity with the killer."

Kougaiji leaned in a bit. "So are these women raped?" he asked.

Jien shook his head as he starts up the car again before proceeding on driving. "Iie, examiners confirmed that this isn't raping," he said. "In fact…this has been going on for a very long time."

Kougaiji and Lirin both gasped and stared at the older man with disbelief.

"What?!" Lirin exclaimed.

"For how long exactly?!" Kougaiji asked.

Jien only shrugged as he started driving again. "We can't confirm it yet, we theorized that it's been going on for about a few years." He replied. Lirin stared at Jien's reflection in the rear view mirror. "But…it's not really possible." She said. "I mean, aren't there any specific time or dates at all?"

Again, Jien shrugged. "We still don't know yet." He replied.

"Any physical descriptions or leads that may help at all?" Kougaiji asked.

"Nope…even a single hair to be left behind. Hell, he's even smart enough to use a condom and then somehow got rid of them. This guy is like a ghost, it's almost as if he doesn't even exist." Jien responded. Both the Houtou siblings sat back and rode the rest of the car trip in silence. Kougaiji looked over out at the window as he watched the scenery passed by.

"A ghost, huh?" he said softly to himself.

-

"So, what do you think?"

Hakuryu removed his face mask before turning to his female companion who made herself comfortable upon a rock. She is dressed in a ninja outfit like him, except in contrast black. Hakuryu removed his white hood, revealing two small white horns growing out of his head and poked out of his silver-white hair, and pointed ears. His eyes are piercing red but a lighter tone than Lust's. The pupils are slit slightly, giving his eyes a reptilian look. Even his skin is slightly scaly looking.

"About what?" he asked.

The kunoichi stared at the platinum-blond boy as she crosses her legs. "You know what I'm talking about, Hakuryu," she told him. "About that Houtou kid and his baby sister, remember?"

Hakuryu nodded. "Yeah, I remember, so what of it, Ozawa?"

"Do you think that those two are gonna be useful to the Boss and his brothers?" the girl now known as Ozawa asked. "I mean, from what you informed to the Old Lady, they sound hopeless."

"There's more to them than it meets the eye, Ozawa," a familiar voice told her. "It's best not to underestimate those two."

Both Hakuryu and Ozawa turned around, and saw Wrath, who is smiling kindly to them. "Wrath-sama," they both spoke.

The brunet walked over to them as Ozawa stood up and bowed in respect. Wrath bowed a bit back to her before turning to Hakuryu. "Hakuryu, you have done well. You deserve some rest for now." He told the white-haired teen. Hakuryu smiled up to the homunculus before responding.

"Thank you, Wrath-sama." He said.

Then Wrath turned to Ozawa, who looked up to him with sapphire blue eyes that is filled with eagerness. "Ozawa, I have an important job for you, you're ready to take this?" he asked. Ozawa nodded, even though she's wearing a face mask, Wrath could tell that she's smiling.

"Just tell me what I have to do, Wrath-sama." She said.

-

Inn…

"Well, here we are, the Arakawa Cow Inn." Jien announced as he parked in front of a decent looking inn. Its sign dangling from above the doors shows a cute image of a cow with the red lettering of "Arakawa Cow Inn" underneath it. Right beside the door is a cowbell. Just looking at it made Kougaiji and Lirin think that it's cute, which it actually is.

"This looks nice, huh, Onii-chan?" Lirin asked as she got out of the car.

"Yeah." Kougaiji agreed as he got out as well. He went over to the trunk and took out their suitcases.

Jien stepped out of the car and walked towards the inn door, and the Houtou siblings followed him until they all came up to the door before entering it. The inside of the inn has a cozy feel to it when they all entered into the lobby room. Kougaiji spot a middle-aged man organizing the hotel room keys. Jien also noticed the man and walked over to him with a smile.

When he reached the front desk, Jien rang the bell and cheerfully say, "Hi, are there vacant rooms today?"

The man turned around and recognized Jien. "Well, if it isn't Private Sha Jien," he laughed before him and the latter both shook hands. "So what brings you here, my friend?"

Jien smiled back before releasing the man's hand. "Nothing much, Kurosake, but the Colonel told me to put these two into your care," he said, thumbing over at Kougaiji and Lirin's direction. "They're studying up for the alchemy exams."

Kurosake looked over to Kougaiji and Lirin and nodded. "I see…" than he looked over to Jien with a sad smile. "That boy over there…he really does looked like him, doesn't he?"

Kougaiji listened into the conversation and stared at them in confusion. _Who do I look like? _

Then the innkeeper's smile brightens when he turned to the maroon-haired man and his younger sister. "Well, then, I guess I can let you two stay for a while to study before the due date of the alchemy exam," he said. "And I hope you won't mind a few company."

Lirin blinked at this. "Company, as in guests?" she asked.

Kurosake smiled before rubbing the back of his head. "Well…that and…" then he trailed off when a small brown furry creature lands on Lirin's orange head. "Nyah!" it cried.

"HEY!" Lirin exclaimed, dropping her suitcase.

Kougaiji took the creature off of Lirin's head and brought it up to his face for a close view, holding it by the nape of its neck. It's a strangest animal that Kougaiji has ever seen in his entire life. It looks like a hybrid of a cat and a rabbit. The cat-rabbit stared up at Kougaiji and let's out another "nyah" before licking the tip of his nose.

"What is this?" he asked, pulling the cat-rabbit away from his face.

"Ryo-Ohki!" a young girl's voice exclaimed.

Both Kougaiji and Lirin looked over and saw a young girl standing by the doorway. The girl is roughly around Lirin's age, and she wore a yellow bandana over her black hair. She ran over to them and gently took the creature known as Ryo-Ohki from the older teen. "Bad girl, it's rude to bother the guests like that," the bandana girl scolded Ryo-Ohki who lets out an apologetic nyah. Then she turned to the two siblings before bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry, Ryo-Ohki tends to get excited whenever there are guests arriving." She explained, looking up at them with wide brown eyes.

Lirin held up her hands as she smiled. "Oh, no, no need to apologize…anyways, I'm Lirin Houtou," then she looked up before thumbing up to the older sibling. "And this is my big brother, Kougaiji."

Kougaiji gave the girl a smile. "Nice to meet you, we're staying around for the alchemy exams."

The girl smiled before bowing a bit again. "Nice to meet you both, my name is Houmei, the inn-keeper's daughter." She introduced herself. Ryo-Ohki stared up at the siblings before letting out another nyah. The two teens couldn't help but stare at the cat-rabbit creature.

"And what is that…um, thing?" Kougaiji asked, couldn't decide whether or not that the word "thing" is the right word.

Kurosake chuckled a bit before speaking up, "That's one of my first creations, a chimera of a cat and a rabbit, or a cabbit."

Both Kougaiji and Lirin looked up to the inn-keeper with shock. "A chimera?!" Lirin exclaimed.

"You're telling us that YOU made this?!?!?!" Kougaiji exclaimed, pointing at the cabbit.

Now it's Jien's turn to laugh, having all eyes on him as he leans against the desk with his elbows propped up. "Yup…that's one of Kurosake's finest creations in the history of alchemy," he said. "He is, after all, The Sewing-Life Alchemist."

-

Resembool…

-Houtou Residence-

Ratsetsunyo poured some tea into the mug before handing it to the dark-haired woman who is sitting across from her. Beside her is her husband, who is a heavy set man with a silent but fierce expression upon his features. "So, your children went to Central to take the alchemist exams?" the woman asked calmly, before taking a sip from her mug.

The maroon-haired woman nodded before pouring tea into another mug and handing over to the woman's husband. "Yes…but they said that they're doing this for me, not for the State." She said as she poured some tea into her own mug before setting the kettle down and has a sip from it.

"But you do know of what the consequences that they have to face for defying me, after the things I've taught them."

"I know…but please, for my sake -and theirs- don't be too hard on them. They both know that they have to gain some money for my medicine, even if it means being the dogs of the state."

The woman stared down at her cup with stern dark eyes before sipping the hot liquid.

"I hope you're right about this, my friend."

-

Review please.

Note: Ryo-Ohki is a character from the anime series Tenchi Muyo! I never own her, and also, one or more familiar "chimera" creature(s) from certain anime series will be coming up next. Plus the Arakawa Cow Inn is in honors of the creator of the manga series that started the anime series and the movie feature, Hiromu Arakawa.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the delay on some stories, people. You see, it's the school time that is keeping me back and it's mostly writer's block, so I hope that you all understand.

Anyways, enjoy the 8th chapter of Sweet Deadly Sin.

Chapter 8: Nest of Chimeras

Hakuryu walked down the streets of the bad side of Central, dressed only in a black hoodie that covers most of his head, along with a pair of black cargo pants. The sun is setting behind the tall buildings of Central city and he kept on walking before stopping by his destination- Devil's Nest pub. The sign above the doorway shows a neon sign that spelled out its name, and it was blinking crimson red.

Hakuryu opened the pub door before descending down the stairs to the room below. There, he was greeted with music, the smell of smoke, and some people either sitting by the bar or at the tables drinking alcohol. As some in groups talked about stuff, while playing cards, he caught sight of Greed, who is a glass cup before walking over to him.

The platinum-blond sat down on one of the stools, before leaning over the counter as Greed cleans the glass. "Are the animals awake?" he asked in a soft tone.

Greed opened his aqua-green eye at the teen before answering back in a soft tone, "Yeah, they're restless tonight."

Hakuryu smiled as he nodded. "I see…" than he got off the stool and placed his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Thanks for the tip, Barkeep." He thanked before walking off into one of the back rooms. Greed nodded before placing the glass upon the glass stand where the other glasses are.

"Anytime, White Dragon." He whispered.

--

Hakuryu entered inside a room that looked like an office before, closing the door behind him. He walked over to a bookshelf, and pulled out a book, causing part of the bookcase sliding back, revealing a door. He then knocked about twice before hearing a response from the other side.

"Where is thy Hope?" a voice asked, it sounded deep and gruff.

"Tis abandoned." Hakuryu responded.

Than the sound of a lock being unlock is heard, before allowing Hakuryu to open the door to another room. When he enters into the room, it was bare, only filled with a few crates. Hakuryu stepped forward as he removes his hood, revealing two small white horns sticking out of the top of his pure white head. As he did so, four figures appeared out of the shadows; a blond woman, a burly man with long white hair, a young light-brown haired man- carrying around a samurai sword- and a short bald man- wearing a tattered long cape that is wrapped around him. His skin looked like the skin of a scaly lizard, unlike Hakuryu's slightly scaly skin.

The woman smiled at Hakuryu before walking over and giving him a high five. "Good to see you around, Hakuryu." She said. "We were worried that you've forgotten about us."

Hakuryu smiled back at the latter. "There's no way that I forget about my fellow chimeras now, do I, Marta?" he asked, before turning to the samurai man. "Isn't that right, Dorochet?"

Dorochet smirked as he leans against a crate. "You've got that right, kid," he said to the younger teen. "Not in a million years." The white-haired man smiled a little before speaking up. "Where's Ozawa? Isn't she usually with you?" he asked.

The bald man grinned somewhat maniacally as he turned to the white-haired teen. "She's always hanging around you, Hakuryu," he said, almost sound like a cackling witch. "So, why isn't Ozawa with you right now?"

Hakuryu just shrugged his shoulders casually as the smile never leaves his pale face. "It's because of a mission that Wrath-sama assigned to her, no big deal, Bido." He replied. The caught the chimeras' attention quickly. "So, what kind of assignment is it?" the white-haired man asked.

Hakuryu looked up to the other white-haired man, before answering, "Watching a pair of siblings from a place called Resembool studying to be alchemists." He said. "That's Ozawa's assignment, Loz."

Marta's blond eyebrow is raised. "So, how old are they?" she asked.

"From what I seen, the older brother is in his late teens and the younger sister is around 14 or 15." Hakuryu replied. Dorochet placed his sword upon the crate he was leaning on before crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what do you think that Wrath's brothers' and Master are planning?" he asked.

The dragon chimera shrugged.

"I don't know…but it might have something to do with…_her._" He answered, putting an emphasis on the last word.

All eyes of the chimeras narrowed at the mention of …_her. _"What do you think that bitch is planning now?" Marta asked.

"I don't know, Marta," Hakuryu responded. "But whatever it is…she might do it again."

-

Kanzeon's mansion…

"Oy, what do you think the hag is planning?" Pride asked, before lighting his cigarette.

Wrath looked up from the book he was reading. He is sitting on a comfy chair across from Pride who is in a lazy position upon the couch; his hands are behind his blond head while his feet are resting on the other end of the couch. "You mean, Master Kanzeon-sama, Pride?" he asked.

The blond homunculus breathes out an air of smoke before sitting up. "Whatever, Wrath," he drawled before facing him. "Like I said, what do you think she's thinking? Keeping an eye on a couple of brats, I mean, what good can they do?"

The dark haired sin closed his book before responding to his "older brother". "Well, I don't know if they're skilled enough to be worth of becoming alchemists, until Ozawa comes back with her results." He replied.

Pride takes a drag before breathing out and looked over to Hakkai with expressionless purple eyes. "I know…but that's not what I'm asking." He said. The tone in his voice may sound monotone, but it's clearly serious. Wrath noticed this and became serious too.

"If it's that what you're thinking…then I highly doubt that master is eager to create it, again." He said, before thinking over. "But the only one who is always eager to make it is none other than…" than he trailed off when a look of anger and displeasure appeared on his normally kind face.

Pride scowled at this as well. "Let's just hope that bitch and her sex-toy don't even think about popping up here."

Wrath flashed his fellow homunculus his trademark smile. "Don't say it out loud, brother, otherwise you'll jinx us all." He laughed jokingly.

"Oh, shut up, Wrath."

-

Arakawa Cow Inn…

"So, that's the reason why you're taking the alchemist exams," Houmei said as she picked a bread from the bread basket. "You need to make some money in order to buy some medicine for your mother's illness." Ryo-Ohki is nearby the table munching on some treats that Houmei gave to her.

Kougaiji nodded as he cuts a slice from his steak. "Yeah, that's right, and we heard from a friend that Central is the best place to study in." he said, before eating it. Lirin, on the other hand, is wolfing down her meal, before taking bread from the bread basket.

Masami nodded as he listened. "I see…" he said. "This illness…what is it exactly?"

"ES…the Eternal Sleep." Kougaiji replied in a solemn tone.

Houmei looked up to the older teen with disbelief. "The ES?! There's a 3 percent chance that a cure could be found, it's a rare disease that can be treated." She exclaimed.

"We heard that there's a cure somewhere in a town called Xenotime," Lirin spoke up, her usual cheerful child-like voice is now serious. "We might find a good chance of finding some herbs there if we passed the tests."

Kougaiji reached over for his glass of water and stared down at his reflection. His expression is determined as he stared hard at his reflection it rippled.

"Hopefully…we will pass. For our mother's sake."

Meanwhile outside, a young girl stood in the shadows of the alleyway in front of the inn, as the light pole gave the illumination that she need. A small smile appeared on her lips before leaped out of sight.

"Wrath-sama would love this." She said to herself.

-

What is the Eternal Sleep? What kind of cure that can counter that disease? Who is the girl who is watching the Houtou siblings?

Well, it's for me to know, and for you guys to find out…I'm a bitch like that! Nyah! Oh, and as for the password between Hakuryu and Loz, it's kinda based off of the inscription of the Gates of Hell, "Abandon all Hope, Ye who enter here".


	9. Chapter 9

Man, I thought the spring vacation would never get here…I need to make a hobby besides watching TV

Man, I thought the spring vacation would never get here…I need to make a hobby besides watching TV. Here's the new chapter of Sweet Deadly Sin. Oh, if anyone notices Jien's ranking, I'm sorry…I just can't decide between Major and Private. I think the Major rank is fitting for Jien, don't you all think?

-

Special thanks to my betas:

Kat and Fall

-

Chapter 9: Of Books and Memories

-

Last chapter:

"Wrath-sama would love this."

-

"Well, here we are," Kurosake said, opening the door before switching on the lights. Finally illuminated, the study room reveals its secrets…rows and rows of books…alchemy books. "These will be the books you both will be studying from for the exams next month."

Needless to say, Kougaiji and Lirin are in awe at how many books that this man has in his own storage room. It's almost as if they were in their own personal library. Kougaiji could smell the familiar scent of old paper and ink…almost like the scent of their father's study room back in Resembool.

_Father…_ The very thought of it made Kougaiji a bitter.

Lirin stared up at her brother with her normal-cheery eyes, now clouded by worry. She knew that things that reminded them of their father angered Kougaiji, and when faced with them, he turned cold; even towards her, sometimes. There were no words to describe how much he loathed their father, after the way he left them. Lirin disliked him as well, though not nearly as much as her brother. One day, she feared that Kougaiji and her father might meet and...She gave a slight shudder.

_After all these years, he still hasn't come back. I don't even want to think how Big Brother will react if Dad comes back. _ She thought.

"Hey, Kou, I think we should start studying right away." Lirin spoke up, hoping to relive some tension from her older brother.

But her brother didn't respond to her, instead he walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a book and flipped over a page before reading. The younger Houtou sibling sighed before smiling softly. "I guess you're already studying." She said softly.

-

Mansion…

Wrath poured some hot water from the iron kettle into the mug before scooping two small amounts of green powder into the mug, turning the water into a light green hue. He sat himself down in the chair before he brought the mug towards his lips. Just when he was about to sip the green liquid, however, Wrath felt a presence behind him.

"Brother Lust…" he spoke, smiling a bit as he set the mug down upon the table.

The red-haired latter smirked as he got off of the frame of the door that he is leaning on, before he casually sauntered towards his younger "brother".

"Drinking tea alone outside in the garden again, are you, Wrath-chan?" Lust asked in that familiar seductive tone as he walked over to the brunet before wrapping his arms around Wrath's shoulders from behind.

The younger sin kept his attention directly at the mug in his hands, trying to ignore the fact that Lust has HIS arms around his shoulders. Not to mention, keeping him from enjoying his tea and the serene scenery of his master's garden. "What's wrong with that, Lust?" he questioned. "Even I need some me-time every once in a while, as does everyone else."

A smirk curved upwards on Lust's lips as he leaned closer to Wrath, tightening his hold on the brunet' shoulders.

"Really now?" he asked. "That sounds a bit lonely to me."

An elegant brown eyebrow was raised as the latter looked over to his older "brother"; their faces are dangerously close. "And just what do you mean like that?"

However, it seemed that in asking that question, he had made a big mistake.

Lust's smirk widened as he gently grasped Wrath's chin in place, before he stared into those beautiful emerald eyes. "Do you have to ask?" Lust replied as he inched towards Wrath's lips. Just when he was about to place his lips upon Wrath's, Lust felt a sharp tug on his red hair and was yanked backwards away from the younger sin. Moments later he found a sudden sharpness threatening his throat.

"Don't you even dare, Lust," a familiar feminine voice warned. "Or else, you'll regret it."

Lust scowled, wincing in pain at another tug of his hair in her clawed hand.

"Ozawa…" he growled, glaring at the dragon chimera as she dug her claws a little more into his windpipe.

Wrath smiled kindly to her in his trademark smile, but his eyes told a different story. "Ozawa, I appreciate the help but I don't think it is necessary." He told her. "I can take care of myself."

The dark-haired girl looked over to her master as she released the older sin's hair.

"Forgive me, Wrath-sama," she apologized, all the while ignoring the red-haired sin's glare. "I know you're very capable of defending yourself, but your brother is unpredictable."

The brunet sin nodded. "He is…" then he looked over to Lust. "But I'm not." He added with a smirk before returning his attention to the kunoichi. "So, do you have the results?"

In response, Ozawa smirked.

"Why, yes, I have, Wrath-sama."

-

Arakawa Cow Inn…

The books brought back memories…too many memories for Kougaiji. He has to admit, anything that reminds him of his hated father, he became cold towards anyone…even to Lirin. He knew he never meant it...right after his father left when Lirin is just a baby, he couldn't remember anything about him. And because of his abandonment of him and Lirin, their mother often stare off into space as she stares outside with a sad look on her beautiful face.

Kougaiji sighed as he flipped over the next page before hearing Lirin walking up next to him and picked out a book. Looking out from the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar title that said "Introduction to Alchemy". He saw his sister smiling softly before looking towards him.

"Check this out, Onii-chan," she said, holding the book up in front of her. "Sure brings you back don't it?"

Smiling a little, Kougaiji looked over to her before taking the book. "Yeah…it does, Lirin." he replied.

He opened the book and read the familiar instructions from the pages. As he reads, Kougaiji begins to remember something from his childhood…

-_Flashback-_

_Kougaiji: 7_

_Lirin: 3_

"_Hey, I'm bored!" a young girl with light violet hair whined, as she stood by the wall, watching her friend drawing something on the floor with a piece of chalk. In her arms was a small black and white puppy, who was watching in amusement._

"_It'll be ready in a minute, Mifa," Kougaiji said smiling as he continues to draw on the floor. "Your present will be ready before you know it." _

_Lirin was nearby, sipping from her juice bottle as she watched her older brother draw on the floor. Her big brother and she are visiting their friend, Mifa, and Kougaiji once told her about showing off his skill to Mifa by making her a present. But being a three-year-old, she didn't know what her big brother was doing sometimes._

_Kougaiji smiled in self-satisfaction as he finished drawing on the floor. "Ok, its ready!" he said before standing up to admire his work. Upon the floor is a drawing of two circles and two squares. Mifa pouted before looking up to the crimson-haired boy. _

"_This is a lousy present." She told him._

_But Kougaiji replied with a broad smile. "That's just the outline, Mifa," he told her, before he headed over to his container, from it he poured out an ash-gray powder substance into the centre. Once he was done, he placed his hands upon the edge of the circle and as if by magic, the whole circle glowed. _

_Mifa and Lirin both watched with amazement as blue sparks form around the powder pile. Then to their surprise, the pile begins to morph as the circle continues glowing. Mifa's puppy, Den, growled at it as if it's a threat. _

_The pile continues to morph into what looks like a ghost's face…until one of the "ghost eyes" forms into a small oval shaped demonic-looking eye, and it looks like it was staring straight at Mifa. _

_The young girl gasped in horror at the sight of it, not knowing that she dropped Den in the process, who was barking defensively at the strange thing before letting out a cry. _

_Kougaiji shot his head up and removed his hands from the circle, causing it to stop glowing, before running over to his friend. _

"_Mifa!" he spoke with concern as he knelt before the crying girl._

_As the two Houtou siblings stare at their crying friend, nearby in the centre of the circle laid a cute little doll. _

_-End of Flashback-_

_And that was the time that I attempted alchemy…_Kougaiji thought as he stared at the familiar transmutation circle.

Then he closed the book and placed it back into the shelf, before looking over to his younger sister.

"Let's focus on our studies, sis," he told her. "Okay?"

Lirin nodded eagerly. "Right, Onii-chan!" she responded.

-

"I see…so that's the reason."

Ozawa nodded; the smirk is still playing on her lips. "Yes, and to do that, they have to be the attack dogs of the military." She said.

Lust was nearby listening as he inhales the cigarette. "So, all this…just for their mommy, huh?" he asked. Then the red-haired sin looked up to his younger "brother" and the dragon chimera with a smirk.

"Too bad, that the thing that they're looking for is very rare."

-

TBC

You know what to do you guys…

Oh, and just for a heads up for Mifa…she's actually from one of the Premium OVAS of Saiyuki. For more information, go to youtube and search for chohakkaifan. Oh, and I'm perfectly aware at the fact that spring vacation is a month ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, it's been a while since I've updated this fanfic, but here it is…

Chapter 10: Breakfast Surprise

-

Last chapter:

"Too bad, that the thing that they're looking for is very rare."

-

Special Thanks to my two betas: Fall-chan and Kat

-

It was finally morning, and Houmei was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast for their guests. She was humming a small song to herself as she fried her specialty, sunny-side up eggs. She carefully laid the each pair of fried eggs with bacon on two plates before pulling out toast from the toaster. Finishing off with two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice, she set each plate upon a tray before taking it upstairs to the reserved guest room.

When she got up to one of the rooms that she assumed to be the Houtou siblings', she sets the tray of food down before knocking.

"Kougaiji-kun, Lirin-chan, I've brought breakfast." Houmei called.

She received no answer, so she knocked again.

"Guys, breakfast!"

Still, there's no answer.

Sighing in defeat, she muttered "fine then, don't blame me" as she reached for the knob and opened the door. When she got in, Houmei was surprised that the beds were still empty and well-kept. Their luggage was set by their beds. Blinking for a moment, Houmei gained an idea where they were.

"No way…" with that, she picked up the breakfast tray and made her way downstairs.

She kept walking down the hallway until she got to one particular door before balancing the tray on one hand before knocking.

"Hey, guys?" Houmei spoke.

Still there was no answer. Having had curiosity taking the best of her, she opened the door and found the siblings asleep in the seats of their desks, surrounded by different heights of alchemy books. Kougaiji was sleeping soundly; his head was hidden by his crossed arms that lay upon the desk. Houmei set her eyes upon the older teen, she blushed instantly when she noticed that the shirt he was wearing was absent, revealing his lean upper body.

Then she noticed something else on his back. It seemed to be a red tattoo of some sort, looking like a winged snake wrapped around a cross. It was a beautiful design; Houmei couldn't help but stare at it. Then she heard Lirin moan and almost dropped the food tray.

"Mmmm…I smell food…" she drawled in her sleep, then she caught a whiff of the eggs and bacon, Lirin quickly woke up. "FOOD!" she squealed happily.

Kougaiji groaned into life, sitting up and stretched out his arms as he yawned, showing off his well-toned chest.

"Mmm…something smells delicious…" he said, sounding a bit drowsy. He could hear the popping sound of his bones as he stretched out his arms once more. Kougaiji looked over and saw Houmei setting the tray of food upon the desk next to him.

"Wow, this looks really great, Houmei," then he looked up to her with a charming smile. "Did you make this?"

The dark-haired girl could feel the blood rushing to her face when she noticed how handsome Kougaiji was. "Um…well, yeah…I did," she stuttered. "I handle the inn's cooking and foods."

"Really, I didn't know that…" Kougaiji said, before taking the fork and scooped up a piece of egg and ate it. As he tasted the egg, a swarm of flavors filled his mouth…he never tasted something like this in a long time. "It's delicious, Houmei!" he said.

A tinge of redness appeared on the girl's face. "Y-you…you think so?" she asked bashfully.

"Yeah, really!" Lirin's voice piped up.

They both looked over and saw that Lirin was stuffing her face with eggs and bacon.

"It's just like what Kaa-chan used to make"

-

Outside of Arakawa Cow Inn…

A car drove up front before stopping its engine, and a man stepped out of it. He was dressed in casual clothes, consisting of a purple polo shirt and black jeans. His eyes were shielded behind a pair of glasses as he looked up at the familiar sign, running his hand through his short spiky dark hair.

"The ole Arakawa Cow Inn…" a warm smile grew on his face. "It hasn't changed a bit since I left."

-

The Front Desk…

Kurosake was busy sorting out some papers at his front desk; he hummed a soft tune to keep himself occupied. He heard the door bell jingled as the front door opened, he kept sorting out the papers as the guest walked in.

"Welcome to the Arakawa Cow Inn," he greeted, not looking up. "I'll be right with you in a minute."

Kurosake heard a familiar chuckle from the so-called guest.

"You haven't changed, do you, Masami?"

Kurosake's dark eyes widen in recognition when he heard that voice.

_It couldn't be…_

He looked up and saw a man younger than him casually leaned against the front desk, wearing a smile on his face. There was a hint of mischievousness in his yellow-green eyes behind the thin-wire framed glasses. Quickly recognizing the man, Kurosake couldn't help but smile at the other man.

"Oh, my, it's been a while hasn't it?"

-

Lirin finished her plate with glee before holding it out to the dark-haired girl.

"More please!" she asked in an excited tone.

"Lirin, where are your manners?" Kougaiji scolded her before looking over to Houmei. "I'm sorry, my sister's always hungry. She eats more than a horse or a pig."

The younger girl glared up at her older brother before pouting childishly.

"That's mean, onii-chan." she whined.

Houmei held back a laugh as she watched the interactions between the siblings. "Don't worry, it's not everyday that someone actually praises my cooking," she said as she took the empty plate from the other teen. "I'll be more than happy to serve you a second."

"Food, yay!" Lirin cheered. "Thanks, Houmei-chan!"

The dark-haired girl looked over to the older teen.

"Kougaiji-kun, would you like some seconds too?" she asked.

Kougaiji nodded as he smiled. "Sure, just a little though."

Houmei nodded as she took his plate. Just when she was about to exit the room, her father suddenly came in. He had a huge smile on his face. "Ah, you're both awake," he said when he spotted Kougaiji and Lirin. "I see that you both actually spend the night here."

Kougaiji laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, sir, but we couldn't help but study. There's so much that we have yet to learn," he said. "I couldn't believe it, not even my library consists of this many books."

The older man smiled at that. "I'm glad to hear that," he said. "If you all don't mind, I have someone that I want to introduce you to. I'm sure that you'd love to meet him."

Both siblings stared at him confusingly before at each other.

--

"This way, if you please," Kurosake said as he led them all downstairs.

Kougaiji followed along as he puts on his shirt, leaving it open instead of closing it up properly. He decided to close it up later, after he met this person that Kurosake wanted them to meet. That thought really made him wonder about this mystery person.

_It's obvious that this guy might be an old friend of Kurosake-san, _Kougaiji thought to himself. _Wonder what kind of guy he is. _

Kurosake led the three teens to the waiting room, where a man around his thirties was relaxing on one of the sofas. He is a rather nice-looking person, kinda odd, though, in his choice of color. His hair was dark and slightly spiky, and his eyes were shielded behind the thin-wire framed glasses as he reads an article from a magazine. When he heard them walked in, the man looked up at them, and Kougaiji noticed that his eyes are yellowish-green.

"So, you two are the Houtou siblings that are freeloading in Masa's inn. It's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted in a friendly tone as he stood up.

Kougaiji could tell that there was something about this man that he liked; his friendly aura was enough to draw anyone in. He gave a polite nod before responding, "Likewise, and who are you?"

"Kids, this is an old friend of mine from the military," Kurosake said, as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "His name is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes."

-

Until next time…review! Please?


End file.
